Po's Question
by Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish
Summary: Po needs to ask Shifu a very important question, but why is he so nervous? Will he get permission? Po/Tigress pairing Rated K


**Whut up, peepz? I just watched KFP2 and it was amazing... it inspired this oneshot. This is set apart from both movies however; so no spoilers! JSYK, I'm a terrible writer with good ideas, I just don't know how to word them... this is only a one-shot, if anyone wants to continue it, let me know! :)**

**Rated k**

**Po/Tigress**

* * *

><p>The setting sun washed the sky in red and gold above the rolling hills. A small red panda meditated silently under a peach tree at the peak of a mountain. The kung fu master inhaled the cool evening air; his ear twitched as he heard approaching footsteps. Knowing his meditation session was coming to an end, Shifu cracked open an eye and tilted his ear towards the noise.<p>

"What is on your mind, Po?" Shifu sighed.

Startled, the panda tripped, sending his lantern flying towards Shifu's head, which he promptly dodged. Gasping for air, Po righted himself as his master turned his head.

"Whoa, cool! How'd you know it was me?"

Shifu chuckled. "I doubt any one else in the palace pants as much as you do when walking up stairs and hills…"

Still breathing heavily, Po grinned. "Yeah, that's probably true…" He replied, flopping down next to Shifu. They sat in silence for a moment, looking at the sun falling behind the horizon. Suddenly, Shifu heard Po swallow, and he glanced over to see the panda stuffing peaches into his mouth. When he realized Shifu was looking at him, Po felt sheepish.

"Pth'orry…" Po sputtered, spitting them out and tossing them behind the tree.

"You are upset." Shifu stated. "What troubles you?"

Po shifted uncomfortably; clearing his throat and wringing his paws.

"Trouble? What trouble? W-who's upset? I'm not upset! Is it so hard to believe that I would want to …you know…um… _meditate_ with my Kung Fu master…or whatever…?" He said, giving a nervous chuckle. "Maybe I just like to… uhh… chill out every once and awhile; even awesome dragon warriors have to-"

"PANDA." Shifu declared, holding his hand up to stop Po's rambling

Po fell silent, still squirming uneasily.

"Do not be anxious; I encourage my students to speak their mind…"

Po gulped. "Well… I guess I sorta had… kind of… a question…thingy…"

"Oh?" Shifu asked skeptically. "What is it you wish to know?"

Po stood up and started pacing in front of him, figuring out how to word his next statement.

"I…. um… well you know how me and Master Tigress have been going out for a while? Well I wanted to know… well, since she doesn't have any parents, she basically grew up here, right?"

Shifu nodded, looking at Po incredulously. "Well, I mean... you're kind of like a father to her, and she… well, it would be proper if…. um-"

"_Spit it out already_…"

"Okay. Um… I just wanted to ask you if I can… well if I had your permission to…" Po sighed. "I love her more than anything in the world; I want to ask Tigress to marry me."

Po fell silent, seeing Shifu's shocked expression. His master opened and closed his mouth to speak, but no words came out. When the news finally sunk in, Shifu started laughing. "whh… wait… _that's_ what made you so nervous? You thought…" His words tapered off into more fits of laughter. Po just sat there, confused, watching his master laugh harder than anyone had ever witnessed before. Finally, Shifu caught his breath, realizing the seriousness of the panda's words.

"Po. Over the years I have seen you grow from a clumsy flabby panda to a clumsy flabby kung fu master. I know first hand how dedicated you are to the things you love; including master Tigress. I doubt there is anyone across all of China who would make a better companion for her. I would be honored to give you my blessing." Shifu placed a paw on Po's shoulder and smiled. Po gave a sigh of relief, visibly relaxing. He shyly rubbed his neck.

"Wait… so you're not like… mad… or anything…?"

"What? No… why would I be?"

"Well… I was kinda worried you'd go all protective-paternal-kung-fuey on me and make me fight for her…"

Shifu chuckled again, and began walking down the hill. "No, I don't think that is necessary…"

"Thank you master…"

"Don't mention it. Lets return to the palace for supper, its getting dark..."

"You totally just read my mind." Po replied. He followed Shifu down the path towards the glowing palace lights.

They walked silently, side by side, student and master, through the dusk.

"So, does this make you like… my father-in-law?"

"Don't push your luck."

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>


End file.
